


this is the end of the world

by scepticallyopenminded



Series: 30 Days of Writing Challenge [15]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Gen, M/M, everyone dies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-23
Updated: 2015-02-23
Packaged: 2018-03-14 16:29:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3417635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scepticallyopenminded/pseuds/scepticallyopenminded
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Four days, and all he can think about is that he can’t lose Lydia, all he can do is think about the fact that he’s lost all the rest of his pack. </p>
<p>He’d seen Erica get her head cut off by hunters before he could say a thing; watched as Allison had her intestines ripped out by faeries two months after they’d graduated high school; had seen Scott’s body when he’d come home for spring break, shredded to bits by a rogue alpha; had been kidnapped along with Isaac and looked on as the hunters cut Isaac apart, limb by limb; been a part of the giant fight against an invading pack six weeks before his graduation from college that had claimed Jackson and Boyd’s lives. </p>
<p>He’d been forced to watch a witch rip apart Derek’s chest and pull out his heart a mere two weeks after their mating ceremony.</p>
            </blockquote>





	this is the end of the world

**Author's Note:**

> title from "Apocalypse Please" by Muse
> 
> I really have wanted to write something like this for a while because for some reason I love ripping people apart, but now that I've actually written it I don't think I did it justice at all. I blame that partially on the fact that I just spent the better part of the weekend with my parents and therefore didn't have a lot of time to do much writing. oh well.

They haven’t gone to a hospital in almost four years, because most of their injuries are supernatural. In fact, this injury of Lydia’s – a cut down the side of her face all the way to her waist, deep and awful – is from a harpy, but Stiles doesn’t know how to _fix this_. He stitched it up right after it happened, and then overnight Lydia had broken out in a delirious fever and a day later it was infected, and now – now, he’s at the hospital, the emergency room, Lydia half-conscious in the passenger seat. She’s bleeding through her bandages, but it’s by and far not the first blood the jeep has seen, and he’s not worried about it at all – Lydia is _bleeding_. He can’t lose Lydia, he can’t, she’s the last thing he has for pack, he can’t lose her, too –

He gets out, helps her out, and goes into the hospital.

****

It’s been four days.

Four days, he hasn’t left the hospital, hasn’t notified anyone but his dad, who had given him a few encouraging words and told Stiles to keep him updated, but there wasn’t much more he could do considering they’re in Pennsylvania; they were tracking down some books on the supernatural when they’d encountered the harpy.

Four days, and he hasn’t gotten much sleep at all.

Four days, and all he can think about is that he can’t lose Lydia, all he can do is think about the fact that he’s lost all the rest of his pack.

He’d seen Erica get her head cut off by hunters before he could say a thing; watched as Allison had her intestines ripped out by faeries two months after they’d graduated high school; had seen Scott’s body when he’d come home for spring break, shredded to bits by a rogue alpha; had been kidnapped along with Isaac and looked on as the hunters cut Isaac apart, limb by limb; been a part of the giant fight against an invading pack six weeks before his graduation from college that had claimed Jackson and Boyd’s lives.

He’d been forced to watch a witch rip apart Derek’s chest and pull out his heart a mere two weeks after their mating ceremony.

That had been just six months ago, and now, he’s sat in a hospital, looking on as Lydia went from delirious fever to a near coma-like state, thrashing every once in a while but mostly just laying, not functioning in the least.

He had seen almost the entirety of his pack die in front of his eyes, and now, he’s watching the very last of that pack do the same.

And more than anything, he’s angry about that, because what did he do to deserve living while the rest of them had to die? He didn’t have more heart that Scott; didn’t have more bravery than Boyd or Jackson; wasn’t any lovelier than Allison or Erica; wasn’t in any way any better than Derek or Isaac. Wasn’t any more intelligent or wonderful than Lydia. And it wasn’t like he hadn’t had the option of dying; he had scars – pinpricks on his side from where the hydra had gotten him; lightning-bolt like red marks up his left arm from the same witch that had killed Derek, when she’d tried to kill him first; a scar running from his temple to just below his ear from ghoul they’d encountered way back in junior year; nicks on his neck that had never really gone away from when the vampire had tried to suck him. He walked with a limp from the near-leg-ripping-off the Cyclops from just last year had attempted to do.

Somehow, even though he had always been the weakest link in a pack of ferocious and utterly strong individuals, somehow, he had lived. And they hadn’t, and Lydia doesn’t look too much like she’s going to.

He’s hated his life at least a little since the second Scott was bitten (or rather, the next few weeks after that), but he doesn’t know that he’s ever hated it as much as he does right now.

He knows, without a doubt, when two days later Lydia’s heart monitor flat lines, and he’s kicked out of the room while the doctors try to do something, and then, what feels like both moments and hours later, someone comes out and tells him she’s dead.

*****

Four weeks after her funeral, he finds himself in the middle of the Preserve, back home, and with the help of some very old spell books and all of the magic that has ever resided in his body or that of his ancestors, calls to him all of those remaining who had had anything to do with the death of any of his pack members; the harpy, a few hunters, the rest of the witch’s coven, and two omegas from the pack. They all surround him, in a circle, and before anything can happen, he ends them all, rips apart the very fabric of their souls, and in turn does it to himself, too.  

**Author's Note:**

> find me at [asocialfoxpaw](http://asocialfoxpaw.tumblr.com/) or [onedirectionaremyfirstlove](http://onedirectionaremyfirstlove.tumblr.com/)


End file.
